


Why Would You Do This? This Was A Terrible Idea

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Burns, Other, Oviposition, Sounding, Stuffing, Very Graphic Descriptions of Burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (It was a good idea. The best idea. He probably just. Should’ve yanked them off before they laid eggs in him.)





	Why Would You Do This? This Was A Terrible Idea

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: THIS IS MY MOST VIEWED WORK OF MY ENTIRE LIFE WHAT HAPPENED HERE
> 
>  
> 
> I actually kind of squicked myself out writing this way back when I did it, so ??? Proceed with caution, lots of graphic burns (as in heat/fire/burning type burns)
> 
> Requested by friends

 

 

 

 

He’s going to die. Maybe. This is one way he hasn’t died yet, and he isn’t looking to repeat the experience, so he’ll figure out soon. He probably could’ve asked the Infernian to fuck him and it would burn less.  
  
Ardyn howls in agony as another egg slips out of him, another burst of black liquid searing the insides of his thighs, already seared clean through to muscle and bone, pooling on the ground below him. He can’t even _see_ , it burns so badly, each single cursed one. Both his ass and cock have been stretched wide, black fluid leaking from either as he whimpers helplessly, the ones already dropped lying below him, heat pulsating off them in waves.  
  
Maybe the daemon orgy was not a good idea.  
  
(It was a good idea. The best idea. He probably just. Should’ve yanked them off before they laid eggs in him.)  
  
The eggs were a lot cooler at the time, shoving roughly into both his ass and his dick, stuffing him full until his stomach was slightly lumpy and bulging, and they must have _in_ _cubated_ or _fried_ or _something_  that he can’t think of a name for right now, because each single one burns hotter than fire as it glops out of him.  
  
Another one slides out his dick, nearly effortlessly, and he screams so loudly he can feel his throat tearing.  
  
This was a bad idea. The absolute worst.

 

 

 

 


End file.
